Confidence Sequel to The Party
by JNPro58
Summary: Lois and Clarkness


**Chapter 1**

It had been a week since that Halloween party and Lois was pissed. No, she wasn't pissed, she was furiously enraged. Her target: Clark Kent. "That, that evil, manipulative, gourgous, kind, loving, helpfull, hot and sexy Smallville!" Who was she kidding, she had it bad for the guy. But that didn't stop her from ranting.

Chloe on the other hand, didn't like hearing about it. "Lois! Stop! I really don't want to hear about you and Clark." Chloe normally wouldn't have said it like that but come on, her cousin was driving her up the wall!

"He's avoiding me Chloe. I don't even know why."

"Well, you're a Lane. Do something about it" Chloe challenged.

"You know what, you're damn right. I am a Lane. Hell, I'm Lois Lane, and no one, not even the farm boy, runs from me."

And she stormed out of there, not even bothering taking off the apron. She knew Martha would be pissed at her for just taking off, but she was on a mission and she was sure Mrs. Kent would understand.

"Clark!"

A thick head of raven hair wipped around, eyes as wide as saucers. Busted!

He knew it, Lois knew, hell, everyone at the Talon knew it. "How dare you avoid me!"

"Avoid you? I wasn't avoiding you. I was just... just..."

"Avoiding me?"

"Alright fine, I was avoiding you."

"But why? What did I do?"

"It..."

But he never got to finish "Screw it, I don't even wanna hear it." Lois confidently walked up to him and grabbed his neck, pulling it down to her lips. She practically grabbed his bottom lip with her own; and when he tried to pull it back, she warningly gripped it in her teeth.

Clark was gone the second she made contact with him. The only thing he could think of to do in order to releave the pressure on his lip was to bring her in closer. He wrapped a larger, muscular arm around her waist and pulled her up against his hard body. She let out a surprised squeak before moaning against his lips. As he pulled away, his hot breath against her cheek was beginning to driving her to the brink and she knew she couldn't go there.

Yet.

She bit her lower lip, reveling in the feelings he was creating in her. But she was soon moaning again as his lips found their way onto her delicate neck, a spot he was finding incredibly sexy. "Clark" she moaned. Clark pulled the tie from her hair, tossing it to the side as they backed up against a bale of hay. Again she moaned his name. But it wasn't getting him to stop. It was driving him further, and Lois knew this. "We... can't...do this" Lois gasped. Clark had just hit a very, very sensitive spot right below her ear.

"We can't or shouldn't?" he pushed.

He started giving the other side attention. He reached under her shirt, lifting the back slightly as he caressed her.

Every part of her body was tingling, a sensation only created when she was getting herself out of a jam. She mentally laughed, the two things she loved: Smallville and a good story.

She was forcefully kicked out of her own head and back into a mild state of unconscousness as another shiver made it down to her tail bone. Clark's hands had just made it down to the top of her thighs, hitting another sensitive spot in the process. "Both, we can't and shouldn't do this... here"

Clark let go of her and went back to his chores leaving a gawking Lois Lane in his wake.

**Chapter 2**

Lois couldn't understand what was going on. When had Clark developed a backbone? She took off her jacket, dropping on the edge of her couch as she made her way to the bedroom. As she closed the door to the bathroom, her cell started going off. "Hello?"

_"Lois?"_

"Yes Chloe."

_"So, what's going on, are we still on for tonight?"_

"I don't know, I don't really feel up to it."

_"Come on, Pete is going to come, I wanted the four of us to hang out."_

"The four of us?"

_"Yeah, you, me, Clark, and Pete."_

"Clark is coming?" she noticed how love strucken she sounded. "I mean, so what if Clark is going?"

_"WIll you come?"_

"Of course" Lois knew she answered to quickly but what was she supposed to do?

_"Okay, I'm coming over, I have that outfit you wanted me to get for you."_

"Thanks cuz."

--

Chloe at Lois' front door within the hour, both girls talking about Pete or Clark.

At the moment, Chloe was just staring at her cousin as she graphically described Clark. It wasn't offen that Lois had that dreamy look in her eyes, right now being one of them. They were slightly glazed over, little coherent thought shown through them.

"Someone's in love"

Absentmindedly Lois responded with a dreamly "Yeah" Chloe giggled and Lois caught herself "I mean, with the farm boy, ha, yeah right."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Sure cuz."

Lois' head dropped, she knew it was useless, everyone could see that she was falling head over heels for the farmboy. "I need him Chlo"

"I know sweety and you'll see him tonight."

Lois smiled devilishly as she add the finishing touches to her outfit. "Let the games begin."

--

Lois confidently walked into the club, Chloe hot on her tail. She spotted Clark and Pete, a couple of girls surrounding them. Fire burned in the brunette's eyes and she briskly walked their way. She didn't was for her entrance or wait for Clark to spot her, no, she pushed past those tramps and grabbed Clark lappels, pulling him into a smoldering hot kiss. He lips vishesly attacked his, her tonge claiming his as her own. She pulled on his bottom lip teasingly, daring him to look and want another girl the way he did her.

Clark was turned on. He wrapped an arm around Lois' waist, pulling her up to him. Every girl there had heat filling her cheeks, wanting what Lois had. She pulled away, sauntering out onto the dance floor. Clark's eyes fell, down her back, resting on her hips. He confidently got up, making his way to her with long strides.

Yes, the games had begun.

**Chapter 3**

The strobe lights were flashing at a rapid speed, laser lights going off in their own random directions. Young people were dancing in a number of ways, expressing themselves as they pleased.

Lois stood in the center, guiding Clark in with the motion of her index finger. His hands were soon on her hips, turning her around and wrapping them around her waist. They went back and forth, side to side to the beat of the music. Clark's hand found it's way to the bottom of her thigh, leaving a hot trail of sensations on Lois skin as he made his way up the inside of her leg. She gasped as he stopped, moving to one of her hands. He spun her around, on hand on the small of her back as she leaned back into a dip. Clark leaned over slightly, starting another trail with his hand at the top of her collar bone, leading down the center of her chest until it reached the top of her abdomen.

Lois couldn't breath. Never, ever had she felt like this. She wanted him bad.

Clark brought her back up, dropping a kiss by her ear, trailing them down her jaw line. Lois pulled his face up, matching her own lips with his before welding them together. Clark's hand was still on the small of her back, but started making its way down. He cupped her slightly causing her to gasp. She lifted a leg, wrapping it around his waist as she leaned back again. Clark dropped his head, dropping kisses down her throat. The moan Clark felt only served to unleash Kal even more. "Lois"

"Don't stop"

"Lets get out of here"

Lois looked up at him. His eyes were glazed over with a longing of passion she was sure shown in her own eyes. She nodded, grabbed his hand and headed towards the door. She knew Chloe had Pete so she was well protected.

They stumbled out of the back door, Clark had his hands planted firmly on her waste; she leaned into him, molding herself as closly as possible to his body as they walked. They stumbled into Lois' friend's apartment ten minutes later. She took off her heels while Clark toed off his shoes. She reached for his belt, undoing it with one hand as the other went to the first button on his shirt. Clark's hands found there way to the bottom of her shirt, pulling it off in one fluid motion. Her skirt dropped moments later along with his shirt and slacks. He lifted her up, carrying her to the back room, not know where to go. "No. Take a left" Lois directed. He followed and soon found a warm bed. She was kissing his neck, his jaw, any place she could conveniently put her lips. He moaned as she put on on his chest. He set her down, admiring the view of her in lingerie. He climbed on top of her, easing himself comfortably before kissing her neck. He was teasing her and she hated it. He ran his hand from her thigh painstakingly up to her hip, sliding his finger under than back out of her lacy under clothes. She moaned, trying to push his hand down further, forcing him to pull them off, but he wouldn't. He ran his fingers softly up the sides of her mid section before his finger ran along her breast, his thumb grazing her nipple. She gasped and moaned.

It was moving to slow for Lois. Way to slow.

**Chapter 3**

_It was moving to slow for Lois. Way to slow._

She groaned as he kissed along her collar bone, dropping down to the middle of her chest.

"What the hell is that yelling and screaming?"

He ripped open the door, running down the hallway and switching on the light, his date right behind him. "Lois?"

Clark flew off the bed, dragging the comforter with him, Lois taking the thin sheet below. "Hello."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, we," pointing to herself and Clark, "were out in the city and needed a place to crash."

"I'll say you crashed." Her cheeks turned red.

"Lois?" She turned to stare at a very embarrassed Clark Kent.

"Oh, sorry. Clark this is Bruce, Bruce, this is Clark."

"The Clark Kent?" Clark stared at him like he was crazy.

"Am I missing something?"

"No, Lois has told me so much about you."

"Uh huh. funny, she never mentioned you."

Bruce looked over at Lois with an odd look. "Let us get dressed and we'll come out, okay?"

He nodded and left the room, his date grinning from ear to ear at seeing Clark, all of Clark.

Door shut and Clark let out a breath he hadn't even know he was holding. "Whew, what the hell was that?"

"Oh, that was Bruce."

"A friend?"

"Well, more like a brother."

"You know, there was a point you used to consider me that. How good of a brother?"

She shot him an incredulous look. "Seriously, we have never done that. Ever. That would be ew." Lois thought about it and made a sickening face. "Seriously Smallville, he doesn't quite have your pecks. Almost, but not quite."

Clark smiled. "Should we get dressed?"

"We should, doesn't mean we will."

Clark shook his head, getting up and putting on his slacks. Lois pouted until Clark dropped down and gave her a kiss. "Stop it, pouting is my thing, not yours."

She rolled her eyes. He was too cute for his own good sometimes.

They sauntered out of the room a couple minutes later, Bruce and his date discussing a play or something over a glass of wine. Clark never liked the stuff, it smelt funny.

"Ahh, nice of you to join us. I didn't know if I was going to have to split you two up again."

Lois blushed again. She didn't want Clark know how much she craved him. "Shut up Bruce." She said through clinched teeth.

He smiled. Their next talk would be rather interesting.


End file.
